


I'm Seventeen, Don't Hold Your Breath

by barbieq30



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, fucking GAY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbieq30/pseuds/barbieq30
Summary: Whatever the minimum is, that is what Richie Tozier does. Sure, if he put his mind to it, he could memorize a stupid bird encyclopedia like Stan Uris. He could even pass advanced courses with flying colors, but why would he want to put himself through the trouble. Who has time for school dances and football games when the perfect night, according to Richie, is getting blazed and listening to Jimi Hendrix. The only thing that really perks his interest is a small, short tempered boy with God-awful dance moves.





	1. Richie's Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on a Peach Pit song called Seventeen. It's an amazing piece of art and brings me back to my high school days and totally reminds me of these two fuckwads. Check out the song please, it will change your life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for checking out my fanfic. Just wanted to say that this is is modern day, I honestly don't know anything about the 80s beside the stereotypes, so I wanted to keep the fic closer to something I know.

As Mr. Baxter talked about the syntax in The Great Gatsby, Richie’s pale, lanky arm shot in the air, waving dramatically, disrupting the class in the process. A loud sigh could be heard across the entire class.

“Is it 10:42 already?” Mr. Baxter asked rhetorically as he looked at the clock. Richie gave a bucktooth grin. He was clad in his usual hawaiian shirt, glasses, blue jeans and Keds.

“Why yes it is good sir!” A British accent flew out of his mouth and the class collectively groaned. To be fair, his accents have gotten better as he got older, sounding less like Richie Tozier doing an accent and more like he wasn’t even trying and it coming out naturally.

“Well, do whatever your species does and get back to class,” Even though Richie annoyed Baxter to no end, he had a soft spot for the kid, reminding himself of the snot-nosed kid he use to be in school. Plus he truly believed Richie had talent that he refuses to use for some reason. _“If only he would put a little effort into school he could easily get into those AP classes, I wish I could do something for him,”_ Mr. Baxter often thought.

“Thanks Eric! It’s important for me to contact my home planet at this exact time to report the data I am taking of you silly humans. Viva la Tozierios! We will come to rule the planet you call Earth someday!” Richie imitates a robotic voice which ends up giving him only eye rolls and groans instead of laughter. Baxter tries not to smirk at the stupid looking boy.

“Thats Mr. Baxter to you Tozier,” After the exchange of words and silent knowing looks, Richie leaves the classroom with a soldier's salute and marches out of the room. Mr. Baxter is Richie’s favorite teacher. He is young, probably his first job out of college, and seems to care about the students. Maybe it’s because he has that youthful vigor in him still. Richie hopes he never loses that quality about him, Derry High really needs a teacher like Baxter. The other teachers are like ghost at the school, just simply waiting for their paychecks at the end of the month.

Richie walks down the empty halls that surrounded maroon colored lockers. It’s silent beside the muffled teaching coming from the other side of the classroom doors. The usual posters that sing, “Football game this Friday! Come and support the team! GO WILDCATS!” A loud snort came from Richie’s throat. _“I wouldn’t be caught dead at one of those. The football team would probably stop the game just to shove me in a locker, then the other team would take turns flushing my head down a shit filled toilet.”_ Richie speculated bitterly. “ _I’ll probably just spark a few trees anyways, maybe get Bev or Bill to join me.”_

Richie looked down at his nonexistent watch and muttered a quiet curse, “My Eddie Spaghetti is waiting for me,” with that he ran out to the cleanly cut courtyard. Eddie’s classroom was right beside the green courtyard, luckily with how old Derry High is, they still have plenty of windows along the walls, and even better for Richie, Eddie sat right next to a window in the back. He knows Mrs. Douglas doesn’t change her seating chart due to him being in her class last year for history.

 _“Poor Eddie,”_ Richie thought, _“He has to sit next to Greta Bowie for a whole year, must have a hard time concentrating sitting next to that fine piece of ass! Oh Eds, you can’t hide it from me, you are hopelessly in love with that girl, I see the way you stare poor chap!”_ Richie snickered to himself placing his hands in his pocket, whistling a tune even he didn’t recognize. He has known about about Eddie’s crush since they were kids by the way that Eddie stares at her at school and sometimes begs the group to hang out at the baseball field at West Broadway where Greta lives.

On the outside, Eddie Kaspbrak and Richie Tozier have a… weird relationship. From a non loser perspective, it would seem Richie tournaments the smaller boy, but if you were apart of the Losers’ Club, (the most exclusive club at Derry High that no one wants to be apart of), you would know different. You would know that Richie and Eddie have a special relationship, yeah, special is a good word for it. Sure, Richie makes fun of everyone who is apart of the group, like Bev’s hair, Bill’s stutter, Ben’s weight, which to be fair has gone down considerably, Mike’s love books, Stan’s Jewness. Of course, Richie makes chucks at Eddie’s fear of germs, but he doesn’t hang his arm over the others when he does these comedic acts, he doesn’t pinch their cheeks, and he sure as hell doesn’t want to do it constantly like he does to Eddie. Only Eddie.

On a usual day, during Richie’s adventure to Eddie’s class, Richie would make weird faces at Eddie, blow kisses and make fun of his crush for Greta, making Eddie’s cheeks burn. He would sometimes, if he was in the mood, would make a sign that said something along the lines of, “Stop staring at Mrs. Douglas’ knockers!” Those pissed Eddie off the most. It became a routine that at 10:45am Mrs. Douglas’ American history class would look over at the window to see what Richie Tozier was going to pull. It brought a little joy to the class who had to listen to a woman who loves the sound of her own voice. Richie could see the students wait in anticipation for todays visit.

“If they want a show, I’ll give them a show,” Richie said joyously walking casually up to the window, whistling the same unrecognizable tune. Richie spotted Eddie staring out the window probably waiting for him. Once Eddie spotted the black mop of curls he looked into the brown eyes that rested upon his. Eddie rolled his own chocolate eyes, that made Richie smirk.

 _“Oh shit,”_ Eddie knew when Richie was up to something and he definitely had that look in his eyes. That stupid little sparkle that he only got when he was about to ruin Eddie’s life. _“I’ve known the kid for ten years, I know when he is about to fuck up,”_ Eddie glared at Richie and his smile showed his two buck teeth proudly. He slowly turned around facing away from Eddie. Eddie furrowed his eyebrows, _“Maybe not…”_ Too soon Eddie dear.

Richie pulled down his pants and pressed his bare ass cheeks against the window. The whole class gasped in surprise. Some guys cheered, some girls screamed in disgust, and some rolled their eyes thinking about how stupid Richie is.

As Richie’s pale cheeks laid upon the clear glass window, Eddie face flamed up as red as Bev’s hair. Of course the noise disrupted the very important lecture on the structure of Abraham Lincoln’s log cabin, and Mrs. Douglas turned to a face full ass and screaming children. Her face contorted into one of a witch. It was like the wrinkles on her face grew deeper and formed at least hundred more, all thanks to Richie Tozier. She screamed a like she was falling from the Grand Canyon to her death, “GET YOUR ASS OFF MY WINDOW RICHIE TOZIER!” This made the class shriek with hysterical laughter, even Eddie was getting some good chucks in.

Richie heard the horrible sounding scream, and he swears Mrs. Douglas is about to kick the bucket by the shrieks that left her mouth. He quickly buttons up his jeans and just like to Baxter, he gives the class a salute and turns to leave. He definitely felt good about this one, for sure, until he tripped over the mud underneath his Keds. He has never been the most athletic person. He use to be able to outrun Ben, but since he lost all the weight he is now the slowest of the losers. He heard the class now screaming with laughter. _“Glad I could give you guys a few chucks,”_ He thought miserably, face in a big pile of mud like their was cow dung all over his face.

On the inside of the classroom Greta tapped on Eddie’s shoulder and he swears that he felt a spark or two, “Hey, isn’t that your friend currently laying in a pile of mud?” She said with giggles covering her face. Eddie stares at her beautiful pale blue eyes, long blonde hair, button nose and gets chocked up for a brief second.

 _“Her giggles are so cute, ah shit I’m losing it. Get it together Kaspbrak! She asked you a question and you are just staring at her like an idiot,”_ face still red, looking at who he thought was the most beautiful girl in school and says fondly and confidently, “Yeah, he’s my fucking stupid best friend.”

Greta did not look impressed, “Well it looks like your friend is getting picked up by campus police,” Eddie looks out the window. At this point most of the class was up and out of their seats, looking out the window as Richie is getting pulled off the ground by Officer Linkham, who looks so over it even before it began.

Mud still on his face and deep in his curls, he turns to the awestruck class, Linkham still pulling on the ugly orange Hawaiian shirt, “This was my sacrifice for you Eddie Spaghetti!” Everyone turns to a wide-eyed tomato faced Eddie Kaspbrak and he puts his hand up.

“I don’t know the guy.”


	2. Bitter Sweet Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie gets detention for his tomfoolery and Eddie Kaspbrak has a surprise for him.

Richie sat in Principal Simons office quietly waiting for his parents to show up. His dad had been pissed due to the fact that he had to leave work at his dentist office. His mother, a stay at home mom, already knows the routine of driving down to whatever school Richie is at for a meeting. She got on the phone and with a monotone voice she said her and her husband would be there shortly. Richie could feel the glares burning holes in his back by administration. He knows they hate him. Hell! He sees them at least once a week due to his smart ass mouth. Tuesdays is his favorite day to get in trouble, he gets to skip Mrs. Johnson’s algebra class, if he can time it right. 

 

After awhile of sitting and waiting, listening to boring office gossip from the two secretaries out front, (Richie was tempted to put on an overly feminine voice and join them with a,  _ “Didn’t you hear? Susan is getting divorced! Better watch out Janice, your husband been having wandering eyes lately.”)  _ Simons walks in with his parents. Their faces are expressionless until his father gives him a glare that says everything. His mother sits down with a sigh. 

 

“What did you do this time Richard, talk back to your teacher? Get in a fight? Well you look okay besides the dirt. What happened?” His mother eyes looked tired which made Richie feel a whole lot more guilt than any teacher could make him feel. All Richie could do was look at his pale hands and overgrown fingernails.

 

“I’ll tell you what he did,” An angry looking Mrs. Douglas who was probably standing in the doorway says and struts in. “Your son decided it was a good idea to put his buttcheeks on my classroom window to get a good laugh!” The rage in Mrs. Douglas’ face was evident right when she opened her mouth. You see, she is a very conservative woman. Richie swore he heard her say to Sally Jenkins when she got dress coded for her skirt,  _ “Modest is hottest!”  _

 

And with that statement from Mrs. Douglas, Wentworth Tozier broke out in fits of laughter. This lifted the weight off of Richie’s shoulders and he tried to hide a small smile with his long hair. This made his mother slap his father’s shoulder lightly then giggle with her husband, the lines on her face lightening up. What really broke the ice was the low chuckles from Simons which shocked everyone in the room. 

 

“Are all of you crazy! Don’t you see that their is something wrong with the boy, he is constantly skipping classes, disrupting classes, his behavior is a huge disappointment considering how smart he is.” Richie’s mother was use to hearing this. Ever since Richie has been enrolled in school all his teacher have said he would be the smartest kid in class if only he applied himself. Maggie Tozier wasn’t too fond of Mrs. Douglas and after calling her family crazy, she despised the woman. She had many incidents last year with the woman after Richie took her history class. 

 

“Alright Mrs. Douglas, we will take care of this, Richard is going to get a punishment here, I don’t know about home, that is non of my business. He will get one hour detention everyday for a week after school starting today.” Simons was a man who gets straight to the point, not wanting to waste anybodys time with idle chit-chat. He only spoke when there was something that needed to be said. 

“Principal Simons thank you for your time,” Wentworth said while shaking the principal's hand in a tight grasp. Mrs. Douglas stood there amazed at what she was seeing and hearing. Her mouth hung with a loose ‘O’ shape. 

 

“Are you kidding me?” Everyone in the room stopped and looked at Mrs. Douglas. “It’s not just the mooning my class that is the problem. He is a disturbance to the school, this is just the straw that broke the camel's back. He has been a nuisance for two years at this school and if we just keep giving him a slap on the wrist then he will be a nuisance for two more.” At this point Maggie Tozier was enraged, if she was a cartoon steam would be fuming out of her ears. 

 

She slowly walked up to Mrs. Douglas eyeing her up and down and with a low growl of a bear protecting her cub she states, “When my son stops coming home with bruises all over his body, that is when we can have this discussion Mrs. Douglas.” With that Maggie walks out of the office, Wentworth following closely behind. Silence fell over the room, giving Richie an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

 

“I better run after her, mothers ya know? Anyways, see you in detention Mrs. D,” With that Richie ran out of the room after his parents. His mother reached the front gate in no time due to the long strides she was taking. Richie ran up to her with a smile on his face and grabbed the back of her shoulder. “You are such a badass mom!” Maggie quickly turned her heel and glared at her son. Her lips pursed to form a tight line. 

 

“That woman was right Richie, I hate to admit it but she’s right,” Maggie looked close to tears, Wentworth put a comforting arm around his wife's shoulder. Richie looked at his mother to see if she was pulling a goof, she wasn’t. Maggie continued, “Ever since you were little you have had behavioral problems. I’m so stupid, I thought you would grow out of it.” Richie looked down at the ground, hating to see his mother cry. 

 

“Sorry mom, I’ll try harder,” Richie mumbled. 

 

“Don’t say it to me, say it to Mrs. Douglas. I hate that bitch probably even more than you do, especially after she called our family crazy, but I have a feeling she has enough power in the school to give your life a living hell. By the way, why did you moon her class?” Richie fought the snicker that threatened to leave his throat. Maggie slapped her son on the arm the same way she slapped Wentworth. 

 

“It’s Eddie’s class,” That's all the Tozier’s needed to know to understand why their son did what he did. Both parents gave a sigh. 

 

“I swear you’re in love with that boy,” This caught Richie off guard. He has always had bullies and classmates call him out on his behavior around Eddie, but now his parents are noticing. He started to fidget nervously, a rare sight for Richie Tozier. 

 

“Nah dad, I’m no homo, Eddie’s just my best friend,” Both parties wanted to get off the topic quite clearly so Maggie spoke up. 

 

“That’s besides the point, you are to do the chores around the house for a week. If I ask you to do something, then do it, no ifs, ands, or buts. Got it mister?” Richie nodded. He felt a squeeze around his waist from the short woman. “I love you my idiot son,” Richie muttered a quiet I love you too and they went their separate ways. 

  
  


Richie made his way back to Mrs. Douglas’ classroom slowly. If his mother hadn't asked him to apologize, he would not be standing at the door of the teacher he hates the most.  _ “Let’s just get this over with then head to detention.”  _ Richie thought before he opened the door. 

 

He hasn’t actually stepped foot in this classroom since sophomore year. It is exactly the same has he remembers it. Posters of presidents, filing cabinets with magnets on them, and an extremely organized desk. You know the person who places pencils in a straight line to ease their OCD, well that’s Mrs. Douglas. 

 

Mrs. Douglas was sitting at her desk seemingly putting grades in the grade book on her computer. She had a deep focus in her eyes as she scrolled through names on her computer. Richie cleared his throat to grab her attention. He stayed by the door, sitting atop the desk closest to his location. The natural from on Mrs. Douglas’ face deepened as she stared at Richie. She got up from her desk making her way over to the boy. 

 

“I thought you would be in juvenile hall by now Richie. What are you doing here?” Richie held his breath at the comment. He thought of his mom and her crying face to keep his mouth shut. 

 

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry for mooning and disrupting your class.” Mrs. Douglas looked genuinely shocked for the briefest moment before a smile formed on her face.  _ “Ah shit, she has me by the balls,”  _ Richie started to back away to the door and he grabbed the handle. “That’s all I wanted to say before I go to detention,” Richie turns a second away from opening the door to freedom when he hears the devil’s voice itself. 

 

“Richie, I know you don’t like me and I know you know I really don’t like you. I honestly think you wont amount to anything and stay in this town for the rest of your miserable life,” Mrs. Douglas says smugly as she sits on the desk Richie just got up from. Richie is raging at this point. 

“Stay in this town for the rest of my life like you, you horrible wrench?” Richie opens the door finally like he should have done awhile ago. He heard the devil’s voice again and like charming a snake something compelled him to listen. 

 

“You could accomplish so much if you applied yourself, that’s all I have to say for you, goodbye,” Richie rushed out of the room. He was tired of hearing that from all his teachers. 

 

_ “It’s teachers like you who made me the way I am,”  _ Richie wanted to say but couldn’t for some reason. He just had to get out of the room or else he would have suffocated. 

  
  


When Richie walked into the detention room he was relieved to find that it was Mr. Baxter sitting at the desk. 

 

“Sent you to the dog house huh Eric?” Richie asked taking a seat by the window, it was only him and Baxter. Baxter chuckled and stared up at Richie and laughs dying that second. Richie looked distrut, not like the usual smug Richie. 

 

“Did something happen Richie?” Richie just shook his head giving Baxter a thumbs up and a shit eating grin. 

 

“Everything is dandy in casa de Richie,” Richie points to his head. Baxter raises an eyebrow at him in disbelief. He scratches his blonde beard, then runs his hand through his blonde hair. He slowly walks up to Richie’s desk and then slams his hands on them. This awakens Richie from his trance. His startled eyes look up into Baxter’s. 

 

“Don’t bullshit me Tozier, what the hell is wrong with you?” Richie can’t help but look into his deep blue eyes. He thinks he sees fish swimming in those gorgeous irises. 

 

“Um well um,” Baxter stands still, hands on the desk, waiting for Richie to respond. He can’t hear himself think over his heartbeat.  _ “Richie, you idiot, he is your teacher, just answer the question. Who cares if you can count the freckles on his face.”  _ Richie snaps out of his trance and clears his throat. “I’m a huge disappointment to my parents. I know what I’m doing pisses them off, but I can’t help doing it. I’m just going to be a loser who is going to be stuck in this town forever,” Richie whispers like he is revealing a secret to Baxter.  

 

“God kid, you remind me of myself when I was your age, so much angst covered by humor, never shutting the hell up, getting in trouble, feeling like a loser,” Baxter looks out the window fondly. “Look, you it’s never too late change your attitude when it comes to schoolwork and class. It all depends on what’s in here,” Baxter points to his heart and Richie has a sudden urge to put his hand on the button upped covered chest. Richie erases these thoughts from his head as quickly has they came. “Look, I’m 26 and this job is only a stepping stone in my career. Once I save up enough money I’ll move to a big city far away from Derry. If it takes you a few years, so be it.” Richie can see the fish swimming wildly in his eyes. A smile creeps onto Richie’s thin lips. One talk with Baxter clears up most of his worries. 

 

“Thank you, I feel a lot better Mr. Baxter,” Baxter is surprised and gives Richie a pat on the shoulder and the feeling of Baxter’s warm hand on Richie’s narrow lanky shoulder gets his heart beating. Richie swallows a big glob of spit that he didn’t know was building up. 

 

Around thirty minutes into the detention Richie sits there in the silent classroom with Baxter reading the newspaper. Richie watches as Baxter’s eyes scan the paper with pursed lips.  _ “Cute,”  _ Richie eyes widen at the thought.  _ “No Bev Marsh it cute, Greta Bowie is cute. A grown ass man with a beard is not cute,”  _ Yet, it was cute somehow. The way Baxter’s tongue stuck to his bottom lip as he reads about politics obviously focused on what is in front of him was strangely adorable to Richie. 

 

Richie’s fixation stops when he hears a soft tapping on the window. He perks his head up to see that the losers club is waving and smiling at him through the window. Bill grabs a pen paper from Beverly and starts furiously writing. He then sticks the paper to the window and it reads, “We’ll be at the barrens, come after detention.” Richie nods and the other give him a thumbs up and starts to walk away. Eddie stops and looks at Richie in the eyes and smirks. He starts doing all the funny face that Richie does to him at 10:45am everyday. He does pufferfish cheeks, which earns a giggle from Richie. He looks up to see that Baxter is still focused on whatever article he is reading. 

 

Eddie takes a deep breathe and quickly turns his head side to side. He then swings around and pulls down his khaki pants to press his ass cheeks against the window next to Richie’s head. As soon as Eddie pulled down his pants he pulled them back up buttoned them. He gave Richie one last funny face before he ran to catch up to the others. 

 

Richie sits there in amazement, then burst out into laughter. Baxter looks up from his paper and gives Richie a glare, but a smile forms on his face from under the paper.  _ “He didn’t think I would notice six losers standing by my window, got a lot to learn Tozier.” _

  
  


  
  
  
  



	3. Beer at the Barrens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Losers' Club hangs out at the barrens drinking some cold ones.

Ever since the end of their freshman year at Derry High, the losers would come down to the barrens every Friday to crack open a few cold ones. This become a tradition when Bill discovered that the cashier that works the 2pm to 10:30pm doesn’t check for I.D. They mostly drank whatever they could afford, but on occasions when someone had an allowance serge, they might treat themselves to something harder. 

 

The Barrens lush green scenery provided shade for the losers as they enjoyed a few beers that Bill and Bev bought from the liquor store. Stan laid across the grass looking up into the trees, his bird encyclopedia clutched against his chest. His eyes wildly searching for something he hasn’t seen before in Derry. Mike wasn’t drinking. He had football practice in few hours and didn’t want to risk anything, but he still enjoyed being around his friends all the same. Ben sat on a large flat rock, taking tiny sips of his beer, sometimes the golden liquid barely touching his lips. His heart hammering in his chest as he saw a smile across Bev’s freckled face. It was a smile that came naturally, nothing forced. Bev was talking to Bill. Her face seemed to glow like the sun whenever she was near Bill. 

 

“You know what I don’t get?” Everyone turned their attention to Ben. Since they were eleven, Ben as lost a considerable amount of weight and actual has become quite handsome. He is growing out a beard, a little competition that he and Richie are having that Ben is winning considerably. His jawline is way more defined and sharp and his hair as grown out, not like Richie’s long locks, but longer than he had it when he was a kid. Ben, in short had turned into a heartbreaker. He never has been with a female, but he has definitely rejected handfuls of them. He has become that unattainable challenge at school that the females just try their luck with. 

 

Mike’s curiosity perked, “What Haystack?” Mike has gotten muscular. He is by far the most athletic of the losers. Football in the fall, wrestling in the winter, and track and field in the spring. This really worked in the losers advantage, because when they’re with Mike, no one is going to mess with them.

 

“How come Richie never visits the rest of us? I need to entertainment in calculus, Mrs. Johnson’s voice s way too monotone for a subject that is already pretty monotone itself,” The other nodded in agreement. 

 

“Probably because he knows it’ll piss Eddie off the most,” Stan chimed in, always being logic to the situation. He wasn’t looking up at the others but up at the sky, focused. 

Eddie sat in a more secluded part of the circle, picking at the label of his drink, tuning out the others small talk. His mother always told him that drinking was bad for him, (she said this as she drank her own cheap liquor store beer). Eddie couldn’t get his mother’s voice out of his head even though he discovered that she was giving him fake medication.  _ “Gazebos,”  _ Eddie thought sourly, stirring his drink in his can before taking a huge gulp. His face twisted as if he just sucked on a lemon. 

 

“S-stuh-still n-not use to the t-ta-taste Eddie?” Bill laughed which had Bev giggling sweetly. Eddie glared at the two sharply. 

 

“Shut up mush mouth,” Eddie shot back and Bill puts his hand up still laughing at his friend. 

 

“Ju-just s-saying that we’ve b-b-been coming down to the ba-barrens and  druh-drinking for t-two years,” Eddie shrugged off the comment. Usually Richie would finish Eddie’s beer for him. The funny thing about this is that Richie is a huge lightweight, yet drinks the most heavily. The group sat in silence, just enjoying the sounds of nature, bird chirping, river rushing down stream, animals running through the bamboo. 

 

“What’s up fuckers? Miss me?” The losers didn’t even move, continuing on with whatever they were doing before they were disturbed. Richie bounded down the hill like a bull in a china shop, almost falling on his ass at least six times. He sat down next to Eddie instinctively and but his long lanky arm around Eddie’s thin shoulder. Eddie rolled his eyes and shoved Richie’s arm away. Eddie picked up the half drunken can and handed it over to Richie. “For me?” Richie asked innocently, putting his hand over his heart. 

 

“Yeah to make you shut up,” Richie pouted but accepted the gift and downed the rest of the can. He got up and grabbed a can from the pack near Bill. 

 

Bev watched Richie grab the beer and then grabbed his wrist, “What’s wrong with you?” Richie snapped his wrist back roughly, earning a glare from Ben and Bill, and sat down next to Eddie, whose concern was laid out plainly on his face. Everyone was now staring at Richie, even Stan who turned his body to face the rest of the group. 

 

“What guys? Nothings wrong. Just want to share a few drinks with my friends. Hey Bev got any smokes?” Bev tossed Richie the package of Winstons and he took one placed it in his mouth before lighting. “God, beer and Winstons, best combination,” Richie layed his head on Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie again pushed Richie off of him and rolled his doe eyes. Everyone eyed him skeptically, but decided to let it go figuring Richie wouldn’t tell them. 

 

“H-hey guys,” Everyone's undivided attention went to Bill. No one spoke, they just understood that Bill was going to speak. “Ya know the d-dance coming up in October?” 

 

“Yeah, homecoming,” Bev spoke up with glitter in her eyes as she looked up at Bill. Her eyelashes started to flutter. 

 

“W-well, I w-was thi-thin-thinking of g-gu-going this y-year,” Bill stutter was uncontrollable, as he was unsure of what his friends would think. Richie was the first to speak up. 

 

In an white, valley girl accent Richie says, “Omg, Ben is totally checking me out, to bad I’m already on a date with Billy, he is such a snooze. Oh shit! My water broke!” The loser have a few good chucks before Ben speaks up. 

 

“Why’d ya want to go to homecoming this year?” Bill’s face flames up but answers anyways. 

 

“I s-saw pic-pictures of my pare-parents at their d-d-dance, t-they looked s-so happy,” Bill had a sentimental look in his eyes, the group nodded in understanding. His home has been broken since his little brother Georgie died when they were ten. Georgie was always a sickly child and once he died, his parents only have spoken a grand total of fifteen times. 

 

Mike smiled showing his gleaming white teeth, “Well I was going to go anyways, the football team always goes. I mean it’s not required or anything, but it sounds like fun,” Bill gave Mike a thankful smile. 

 

“Well I think it’s a great idea Bill,” Beverly gushed like the schoolgirl she is. Ben’s ears perked at the sound of Beverly’s voice. 

 

“I agree, we should go to at least one dance in high school before we leave, and it could be fun like Mike said,” Ben stared longingly at Beverly who in turn, stared at Bill. Richie groaned, this stupid love triangle has been going on way too long. 

 

“Are you guys insane! Fun? Is getting shoved in a locker fun for you Bill?” Bill shook his head about to interject, but Richie continued, “Look, why don’t we watch monster movies on Bill projector like we do every year, drink, maybe smoke a bit, who knows, but a dance sounds like pure teenage adolescent hell.” 

 

“I have to agree with Richie here,” Stan spoke up. The whole group sat there shocked. Stan agreeing with Richie on anything was a rare thing to see. “Why break tradition and it kinda feels like we are not really invited by the, you know, the whole entire school,” Stan says sarcastically. Richie offered Stan a high five but was then ignored by the blonde curly haired boy. After Stan’s comment, everyone turned to Eddie who sat silently the whole time, contemplation in his eyes. 

 

“Don’t think to hard there Eds, your mom will kill us if you have an aneurysm,” The group chuckles, but Eddie remains still concentrating on the ground below him. Richie waves his hand in front of Eddie’s face, “Hey you okay there. Earth to Eddie.” 

 

Eddie face snaps up, a new found glow on his face. A smile so bright it’s blinding. “I’m going to ask Greta Bowie to homecoming,” The losers are silent, then shrieks of laughter come flying out of each of their mouths. “Come on guys..” Eddie’s filled with disappointment. 

 

“You really think Greta Bowie, one of the hottest girls in school, will go to the dance with Eddie Kaspbrak, the hypochondriac mama’s boy?” Richie cackles and the rest of the group joins him. 

 

“Okay assholes I get it, and fuck you to,” Eddie is genuinely pissed, and everybody stops their ruckus.

 

“Why Greta Bowie Eddie,” Bev questions innocently and Bill places a hand on her shoulder. 

 

“B-because he’s in l-l-love with her,” Eddie face flushes and Bev’s eyes widen and a smile grows on her face. 

 

“Really!” Beverly practically shrieks. “I’ve been waiting for one of you idiots to like someone so I can give you advice,” All the boys eyes turn towards Ben who is trying to hide in his shirt like a turtle in a shell. 

 

“But, again why Greta Bowie, isn’t she kinda a bitch?” Beverly looks at Eddie waiting for an answer. 

 

“It’s kinda a long story,” Eddie scratches the back of his neck and looks away from Bev’s sharp eyes and into the distance. 

 

“You know what,” Stan chimed in, “If Greta Bowie says yes then I will definitely go to homecoming, I have to see that,” Stan vowed returning to the sky. 

  
  


As the evening came the losers left the barrens. Ben, Bill and Bev, (the three B’s as Richie would say), went in one direction. Mike went back to Derry High for football practice and Stan went in the other direction, face lifted upward as he walked. All who were left were Richie and Eddie. 

 

“You wanna go to Memorial Park?” Richie suggested and Eddie nodded almost instantly. The two walked in silence, which, to everyone else, would be weird for Richie, but Eddie knew better. They sometimes walk in a comfortable silence, and these were Eddie’s favorite moments, when he could really examine Richie’s face. His ugly patchy beard that was growing in, barely. His long curly locks hitting his bony shoulders that are either covered with a Hawaiian button up or band t-shirt. Today it was the disgusting puke looking floral button up that Richie picked out with Eddie at the thrift store. Eddie was highly against the idea. 

 

“So why did you freak out when Bev asked you if something was wrong?” Eddie asked once they got to the swing set and they each took a seat side by side. Richie groaned throwing his head back. 

 

“Because nothing is wrongs Eds,” Eddie just stared at Richie’s profile.  _ “He really has gotten handsome over the years. I mean it’s a unique look, but he’s handsome.”  _ Eddie snapped out of his daze when he smelt a peculiar smell in the air. 

 

“Fuck Richie, why’d you have to do that now? And don’t call me Eds” Richie laughed and puffed out the smoke he was holding in. 

 

“No one is here and it’s dark out, so no one will be coming here unless they’re going to fuck,” Eddie rolled his eyes and covered his mouth with his light blue polo. “Here, ya want some, it might calm you down?” Richie playfully tried to pass the joint to Eddie who only glared at him. Richie took a long drag and sighed with his eyes closed. 

 

“Stop distracting me with pot,” This made Richie giggle, “What the hell is wrong with you and you better tell me Trashmouth.” This stopped Richie’s laughter. He took another drag of his joint. 

 

“I don’t think I’m going anywhere in life.” The words were rushed out of Richie’s mouth, but Eddie heard all of it. 

 

“Why do you think that?” Eddie asked placing a soft hand on Richie’s back. Richie looked over with watery eyes. 

 

“Every teacher I have ever had has told me I will amount to nothing. If I just tried harder then… I don’t know,” Eddie started to rub circles on Richie’s back. “All they ever say is that I’m going to be stuck in this town for the rest of my life and I’m starting to believe it.” 

 

“Fuck them,” That made Richie snort. He wiped the tears from his eyes and took another drag. “Seriously, they think that we have our lives planned out, and know exactly what we need to do. We don’t. Fuck Richie, we’re seventeen!” Eddie grabbed the joint out of Richie’s hand and took a quick breath. Richie justed watched in amazement staring at his best friend having a coughing fit. “It’s okay to fuck up,” Eddie said in a small voice coughing through the words. Eddie stuck his hand out for Richie to take the joint. Richie grabbed it silently. Still staring at his best friend. “What, never seen a guy smoke before,” Eddie said then coughed again. This broke Richie’s silence. 

 

“Holy fuck Eddie!” Richie was on the ground rolling in the bark, putting the joint out. Eddie just glared then Richie got on one knee in front of Eddie, “Will you marry me,” Eddie eyes grew then he started rolling on the ground in laughter with Richie. “No, but seriously, you took a hit just to prove a point. You know my spit was all over that?” This stopped Eddie’s laughter and he spit on the ground. 

 

“No wonder that tasted like dog shit,” Richie just rolled his eyes playfully. “Hey I’m serious, this may sound totally corny but we are young, it’s okay to fuck up and do stupid shit.” At this point the two boys laid on the bark staring up at the newly formed stars in the sky. The bark was digging into both boys backs, but they couldn’t be bothered to get up. The two of them stayed still studying the stars like Stan studying the sky. 

 

“So about Greta...” Richie trailed off into laughter ruining the moment. Eddie groaned bringing his hand to his face. “Are you really going to ask her to the dance?” Richie looked over at Eddie, who in turn, looked back at him. Richie could see the determination in his face. 

 

“Ya, I have to see,” Eddie then stopped looking back up at the stars the whispered, “I have to see if it’ll work out or I wasted the majority of my life thinking about her,” Richie turned back to the stars accepting the answer. 

 

The two sat in silence until Eddie said he felt tired and both boys got up wiping the bark off of each other's back. After the two boys split ways, it may have been the weed, but Richie kept replaying Eddie’s words in his head,  _ “I have to see…”  _

  
  
  



	4. Greta and Eddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie recalls when he first met Greta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far! Love you all, I'll be updating a lot this week because I am pretty busy next week, so enjoy!

_ The sweat dripped down Eddie’s neck as he walked through West Broadway on that blistering June day. The smell of freshly cut grass wafted through the air. Eddie walked along the sidewalk leisurely on his way to the baseball field. It was the day after school let out for summer and Eddie is now moving on to the fourth grade with Bill, Stan and Richie. It wouldn’t be until fifth grade that Beverly, Ben, and Mike joined the losers.  _

 

_ Eddie liked to stroll through West Broadway on his way to the baseball field because he loved looking at all the beautiful houses. A house of West Broadway usual looks like this: a two story white house, cleanly cut lawn cut your local gardener, flowers planted in any open area, and children playing. Eddie’s heart would always clench when he saw mothers watching their children outside rough housing on their lawns,  _ “Mother would never let me play like that. I have to lie to her whenever I go out with the guys.”  _ Eddie thought.  _

 

_ On this particular summer's day Eddie wanted to go watch the older boys play baseball. He always admired how the older boys moved so freely, not worrying about scraped knees and bruises, it was all part of the fun. It seemed like the more injured you got, the more fun you were having. “If I ever came home with blood on my clothes and bruises on my body, mother would kill me then take me to the hospital,” Eddie thought right when a hard object hit him square on the right side of his head.  _

 

_ Eddie paused for a second in shock, a throbbing pain came instantly in the place where the object hit him. “Are you going to throw the ball or what?” Eddie heard a voice in the distance which knocked him out of his daze. He looked down at his feet and on the grass about a foot away from his right foot laid a tattered baseball. The red seams were coming undone and the original white color turned into a brown. “Hurry up kid, we want to play our game!” Eddie’s head snapped to the field noticing the fifth grade boys all looking at him.  _

 

_ Eddie ran towards the ball trying to pick it up, dropping it, then picking it up again. Once he had a firm grasp on the ball, he winded his arm back a throw it to the first baseman. The ball went flying to the fifth grader and he caught it effortlessly. Eddie continued on his walk to the bleachers to watch the boys play when he heard the first baseman’s voice, “Hey kid!” Wanna join us? You have a pretty good arm” Eddie’s eyes widened at the proposal, he shook his head profusely. He really wanted to play. “Ya sure kid, you always watch us, might as well join us,” Again Eddie shook his head and sat down on the bleachers.  _

 

_ To his surprise, Eddie was not the only one watching the practice today. There sitting on the top right corner of the bleachers was Greta Bowie looking dreamily at the boy who was just talking to Eddie. Greta has been in Eddie’s class since he has been enrolled in school. From preschool to third grade, they were always together as a class, but Eddie barely knew anything about the girl. All he knew was that Grete has a taste for the “Finer things” has she likes to put it. She always came to school with the pretty dresses, bows, and the cleanest shoes Eddie has ever seen.  _

 

_ Eddie took a seat away from Greta, sitting two steps below her and to the left. Eddie watched as the boys threw ball so fast, it was only a flash, or so Eddie thought as a third grader watching boys two years older than him. Eddie was focused on the practice when he heard a high pitched voice speak up, “Why didn’t you join em’?” Eddie turned to face Greta, whose face was scrunched up, her hand on her forehead, blocking the sun from her eyes. Her frizzy blonde hair laid flat against her chest, a baby blue bow place neatly on top on her head.  _

 

_ “My mother wouldn’t want me to,” Eddie said simply, shrugging at the end of his statement. He was now aware that Greta was staring at his small back and he felt something he has never felt before. His heart rate sped up and his hands became clammy, and not due to the heat.  _

 

_ “Why?” Eddie turned his head sharply facing Greta, face still scrunched up, but now staring at the field, a smile slowly forming as the first baseman catches the ball the get the third out. Eddie then turns his whole body to face Greta.  _

 

_ “I’m sick, and she doesn’t want me to strain myself,” Greta raises a disbelieving eyebrow and looks Eddie up and down. They way Greta’s ocean blue eyes evaluate him makes Eddie want to run away.  _

 

_ “Well, you look fine to me, and you threw that ball pretty good,” This caught Eddie’s attention.  _

 

_ “What do you mean by fine, my mom says I’m delicate,” Greta breaks into snorts, sounding like pig. She blushes and covers her mouth and nose. Eddie’s face reddens and he thinks to himself,  _ “Cute, she is really cute.”  _ This thought makes Eddie feel like he is in a closed box, suffocating. He grabs for is inhaler and puffs. The sound of the inhaler catches Greta’s attention and she snorts again.  _

 

_ “You look like any other boy in our class, except you never have any bruises and cuts which is weird. You’re like a girl that way,” Eddie’s cheeks puff out.  _

 

_ “I’m not a girl!” Eddie exclaims and Greta rolls her eyes.  _

 

_ “Then don’t call yourself delicate,” Eddie looks down at his hands and he clenches his inhaler in his right hand. He suddenly stands up from the bleachers and points to Greta.  _

 

_ “I’m going to hit a homerun!” Greta eyes widen and she smiles showing her white teeth. Eddie’s hand waivers at the sight of them.  _

 

_ “Not even Davey Hammon can hit a homerun on this field, good luck Eddie,” Eddie’s throat tightens up when she says his name in her high-pitched nasally voice.  _

 

_ Eddie runs off the bleachers and to the first baseman, who is Davey Hammon, and asks if he can play for a bit. Davey smiles and nods telling Eddie to get in the outfield. That day was one of the best of Eddie’s so far short life. He got bruises and and cuts on his knees and used his inhaler only two times during the six innings he was there for. His mother would surely kill him, but he didn’t even think about her. Whenever Eddie stepped up to the plate, he would look over at Greta and she would be looking back at him, her white teeth clearly shined all the way from the bleachers.  _

 

_ He never hit a homerun that day, and he didn’t see Greta for the rest of summer, but whenever he walked past the baseball field, he felt as liberated as he felt that day with Greta.  _

 

 

* * *

Eddie sat with Bev in their English 3 class. Bev, who cornered him earlier that day, threatening him with his balls being chopped off if he didn’t tell her about Greta. They were suppose to be working on their poetry project, a biography on Emily Dickinson, but Bev had different ideas. They sat with their chromebooks on the their desk, and as the classroom got louder, Eddie told her his story. 

 

“So, you fell in love with the evil queen because she called you a girl?” Bev questioned skeptically looking at Eddie, brushing her red bangs away from her green eyes. 

 

“It’s hard to explain what I felt in the moment, but it’s like she changed me in a few words. I wasn’t worried at all about my mother, all I was thinking about was her,” Eddie finished covering his face with his hands. He continued through the embarrassment, “You know when there’s someone who changes you for the better, makes you try new things, and even though you’re scared, you do it anyways because that person is there with you? That’s how I felt that day, I felt like has long has Greta was there, I could do anything.” Bev nods completely understanding the feeling Eddie is describing. 

 

“Yeah, I know exactly what you’re talking about Eddie,” Bev mumbles returning to her chromebook. She opens up Google Slides and writes the title of the presentation. As she types Bev questions, “How ya going to ask the queen to homecoming?” Bev glances at Eddie who is deep in thought. 

 

“I haven’t decided, but tell me if you like this idea. I’ll write homecoming on a baseball and throw it to Greta, and she looks up and I have a bouquet of flowers,” Bev gives Eddie a sweet smile. 

 

“That’s wonderful Eddie, the baseball is for like the first time you guys really talked, and flowers are really romantic,” Eddie felt pride swell in his chest. He let a out a sigh of relief and Bev patted him on the shoulder. “Let’s just get this project over with,” Eddie nodded and turned his chromebook. 

 


	5. Conference in the Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The losers eat lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly a chapter to get the plot moving, more background on the characters.

Eddie and Bev walked out of their English class side by side, laughing at a joke Bev told about Mrs. Dexter's hair. When Eddie makes his way through the doorway he spots Richie leaning against the lockers that line the hall. He has one dirty sneaker flat on the ground and the other placed on the locker. Today he was wearing his black Nirvana t-shirt with ripped sleeves and light blue jeans torn at the knees, revealing his pale skin. His hair was a unruly mess, touching his shoulders. When he spotted Eddie, Richie gave him a huge grin. Eddie waved back, a smile forming on his face as well. 

 

"Will you two stop staring at each other like that, it's creeping me out," Bev started grabbing Eddie's shoulder and pulling him to meet where Richie stood. Bev was taller than Eddie with her height coming in at 5'6 while Eddie at 5'5. Richie was the tallest of the losers coming in at 6'1 and the other boys falling shortly behind him. Eddie grumbled when she pulled on him because he has always been a little defensive about his height. 

 

"I just can't stop staring at Eddie's beauty," Richie says dreamily looking up blinking in a fast pace. 

 

"Shut up Trashmouth," Eddie mumbled lowly staring at his feet. Richie could see the blush on his neck. 

 

_"Cute, cute, cute!"_ Richie thought but then shook his head. Richie has no idea what has been his problem lately. Ever since he was a kid, he always joked about girls or having sex with them, but he never really felt the  _urge_ to go and pursue them. He just thought that's what you do when you're with the guys, you make sex jokes and everybody laughs. The first of these thoughts came when the losers were thirteen. The losers went for a swim at the barrens and he couldn't help but notice that Eddie was a lot smaller than the rest of the boys. His body looked so delicate, and he was starting to believe Eddie's mom when she says he is. It wasn't until Stan splashed him in the face with water that Richie was knocked out of his trance. 

 

Richie always shoved these thoughts in the back of his mind, like how Ben has  _really_ gotten attractive, how Stan's intelligence is super impressive, or how the way Mike's body moves when he is playing whatever sport was in season. Richie shook the thoughts away and thought nothing of them, but lately they been coming more frequently and it is really bugging the shit out of him.

 

Richie pulled on Eddie's cheek and Eddie promptly slapped his hand away. 

 

"Hey look, it's the fags!" An anonymous voice in the crowd calls. Richie and Eddie are so use to it, they both act like it doesn't affect them. If they see the hurt, they win. 

 

"Anyway boys, let's head to lunch to get some of Ruth's mystery meat and the "soup" of the day," Bev rubs her hands on both their backs in a comforting motion. The two boys and Bev walked into the bustling cafeteria. Of course, at Derry High like any other high school, there was the typical  _Mean Girls_ seating chart. Jocks, theatre nerds, band geeks, girls who eat their feelings, girls who nothing at all, and of course the losers. At Derry High, they sat in the back right corner. This might seem like a punishment to any other person at the school, being by the trashcans and all, but the losers appreciated the privacy. Other than the typical person or two throwing away their trash in that particular trashcan, the loser mainly enjoyed a secluded lunch. 

 

The three of them leisurely walked to the losers, but Mike was not at the table. As Eddie took a seat next to Bill and Richie next to Eddie, he asked,"Where's Mike?" Bill pointed to the table right by the door, in front of the cafeteria. 

 

"H-he's ha-hanging out with h-his football b-b-buddies," Bev scrunched her eyebrows has she took a seat next to Ben, who on his left was Stan. 

 

"This may sound petty, but we've had every lunch together since fifth grade. Unless someone didn't come to school," She eyed Richie, "Then we all ate together." 

 

"Maybe he just wanted a change of pace, I mean it has been six years and we have been doing the same thing," Stan tried to come up with a logical conclusion. 

 

"Well whatever the reason, looks like he's having fun," Ben comments and the group looks over to see a shining smile on Mike's face. One of the football players, Davey Hammon, clapped Mike as he was laughing at one of Mike's jokes. 

 

"Whatever, the loser won't be here for when I reveal my exciting new!" Richie exclaimed and the losers turned towards him. They raise their eyebrows at him signaling him to continue. "I finally saved enough to get a car! I mean it's a really crappy car, a load of shit, but it's affordable and I'll have some money left over to fix it up!" Richie was gleaming with excitement, which made the others happy for him. Richie has been saving up his money for a car since he was eleven, since his parents told him they wouldn't be buying him one. He never had a job-job, but did whatever his neighboors, friend, family needed done. Like mowing a lawn, getting a stump out of a yard, or delivering packages. 

 

"Wow! That's awesome Rich!" Eddie exclaimed knowing how long Richie been wanting and working for a car. Richie feels his heart beat at Eddie's words. Eddie is looking at him with doe eyes and a wide smile. 

 

_"He's so cute when he's excited,"_ Richie shakes his head roughly, getting weird looks from his friends. "Anyway," Richie says distracting his friends, "I'm meeting a guy after my detention today, and he is going to sell me the car. It's an old beat up 1992 Ford Ranger, but the guy says it runs fine." 

 

"You can drive us all to the dance and we don't have to look stupid with our parents driving us," Ben said suggestively looking at Richie who rolls his chocolate eyes. 

 

"First of all, I'm not even going, second, there are only three seats so four of you would have to sit in the tailgate," Bill shrugs, not caring much about how he looks. 

 

"Speaking of dances, when are you going to ask Greta?" Stan asks excitedly, probably just wanting to see his friend get rejected. 

 

"If the dance is in the beginning of October and it's September 10th, then next week," Eddie is planning the whole thing in his head. Richie can practically see the lightbulbs go off above his head. Stan giggles like a little school girl and Eddie glares, "You want to see me get rejected that badly?" The anger is evident in his tone. 

 

"No dude, it's just that you are making loser history. If she says yes, it will be a historic day for mankind," Eddie stares confusingly at Stan. 

 

"I'm not sure if I should take that as an insult or a compliment," Eddie says scratching his head.

 

"It's a compliment, I'm just saying you have the balls to do something that most people wouldn't do," Stan was being genuine and that made Eddie beam.  

 

"Yeah Eddie what would you do if she says yes? She would probably want you to kiss her, maybe she'll give you her famous 'blowie.' You've never been with a girl and Greta is an experienced girl," Richie snickered and Eddie's eyes widened and a lobster practically attacked his face. 

 

"Well you haven't been with a girl either!" Eddie slaps his shoulder and Richie can tell Eddie is unsure of himself from the tone of his voice. Richie just gives a sweet smile. 

 

"Are you sure about that Eds?" Eddie takes his hand off of Richie's shoulder and looks up at him like deer caught in headlights. "Ask Ally Smith about the band room freshman year after detention, she made me into a man that day," Richie laughs at Eddie's face who looks amazed. 

 

"T-that d-d-didn't happen T-trashmouth," Bill claims and Richie leans back raising a challenging eyebrow and even Bill was unsure. The truth is that Richie only ever kissed Ally Smith that day in the band room. Her lip were chapped and it was awkward, but Richie was grateful that he some sort of experience. The losers didn't need to know exactly what happened that day, so he wasn't technically lying. 

 

"If I were to go to the dance with Greta it would be good wholesome fun!" This made all the losers shriek with laughter. Ben spit his chocolate milk back into the carton. 

 

"Leaving room for Jesus, right Eds! Oh, sorry Stan," Richie said though chuckles, this made the losers laugh even louder, tears running down their faces. Bev was slapping the table hard with her hand, the other grabbing onto her stomach.

 

"Shut up guys," Eddie grumbled trying not to laugh along with his friends. The ding of the bell interrupted their laughter. The loser got up and all headed to their next class. Ben, Stan, and Bill all walked to chemistry together and Eddie and Stan headed to physical education. Bev and Richie walked together before they went their separate ways. Soon the cafeteria was silent. 

* * *

 

At the end of the day, Richie went to the detention room only to see Mr. Baxter with his feet on the desk reading the newspaper. 

 

"I swear you are the only person who still reads the newspaper," Richie sits down at the desk by the window. Baxter puts his paper down, and can see the tip of a pen cap being chewed on by the teacher. 

 

"It's a lost art. Let me guess, you are the type of hipster kid who has a record player and still plays records," Richie chuckled a bit and put his hands up. 

 

"Guilty," Baxter smirks. 

 

"See kid, I keep telling you, I was just like you, but I could grow a way better beard than you at seventeen, come on, what is that thing?" Richie pets the patchy hair on his chin and smirks. 

 

"A bet," Baxter nods understandingly. The classroom falls silent. It's just them two today, just like Friday. Richie puts his arms on the desk then rest his head on the bony arms. Every so often he would glance at Baxter who was swiviling in his chair reading the politics section of the newspaper. 

 

"Alright I'm bored, fuck this detention thing, it's bringing me back to my past, and I do not want to revisit that sorry story," Baxter says putting down the paper on the desk. Richie was shocked at the words that slipped Baxter's mouth.  

 

"Fuck Eric, teachers shouldn't curse in front of their students," Baxter chuckles then gives Richie a silly glare. 

 

"That's Baxter to you," Richie gives him a thumbs up. "So going to the homecoming," Richie throws his head back and groans. 

 

"Why can't people shut up about that stupid dance. It's just one night, who gives a fuck?" Richie looks at Baxter who has a reminiscent look in his eyes. 

 

"I never went to any dances either and I regret it," Richie furrows his eyebrows. 

 

"Why?" Baxter looks up at the ceiling as if he was looking for the right words to say. 

 

"I didn't go for reasons that I thought were important at the time, but now I realize it's stupid and I should have just gone and enjoyed myself," Baxter's face then turned grim and he sat back down in his swivel chair picking up the newspaper as if to say that was the end of it. But to Richie, that was not the end. 

 

"But why should I go when I know they are going to play crappy music, have crappy food, and there are going to be crappy people there?" Baxter puts the paper down again and looks at the boy. 

 

"I don't know, so you don't look back when you are twenty and ever wonder what a high school dance is like. You can always do what I'm doing and chaperone a dance instead of getting hammered," Baxter laughs and goes back to reading his paper. Richie groans again and drops his head on the wooden desk, his hair falling over the edges. "You could also have a magical night and meet a girl on the dance floor who woos you," Baxter laughs again. 

 

"Shit like that only happens in movies," Richie mumbles but what he really wanted to say was,  _"I wish it could be a girl,"_ Richie than repeatedly bangs his head on the desk getting those thoughts out of his head.  

 


End file.
